dragonsdogmafandomcom-20200223-history
Blast Arrow
Description :"An arrow designed to explode on impact and wound all caught within the blast." An arrow that explodes on contact, causing a shockwave, and possibly burning. Such arrows may be found in chests throughout Gransys and Bitterblack Isle, or can be made through combining. They can be bought from Aestella's in Cassardis (unlimited stock Post-Game), at Camellia's Apothecary in Gran Soren (unlimited stock after the quest Come to Court), and from the vendors Jayce and Mathias, who have a limited stock available from the start. Effect Blast Arrows are powerful explosive arrows that can be equipped to bows and longbows. They deal explosive fire damage and in turn inflict burning. They possess a very deadly stagger rate that will cause many (if not all) enemies to flinch upon being hit, in addition to dealing massive damage. Smaller enemies will be blown upwards and plummet down to earth, then require lengthy recovery time. Blast Arrow detonations also cause an area of effect upon impact. In short, Blast Arrows are portable Explosive Barrels. Blast Arrows are the most expensive and heaviest arrows in the game, excluding the unique Maker's Finger. They can be used as a stunning weapon (needing only one shot for the most part to stagger), putting a finishing blow on an enemy or scattering a group of enemies. Blast Arrows are a one time detonation and will not stack with Whirling Arrow or similar skills. The detonation does not destroy the arrow (as seen with Whirling Arrow) - the arrow continues on (hitting). Usage and damage *Overall damage scales strongly with the user's Strength (unlike a Throwblast which only increases slightly), and also with the bow or longbow's attack power. *Since the explosive damage is considered a Fire element attack, the damage escalates if the enemy is oiled prior to being hit with Blast Arrows. *The damage is mostly unaffected by distance traveled and can be used to inflict explosive damage to enemies farther away. The arrow damage diminishes with distance, but the much greater explosive damage is independent of range. *Damage is multiplied by strength boosting items such as Conqueror's Periapt. *A Blast Arrow fired from an unenchanted bow has no magickal component, and damage is not bettered by magick damage boosters such as Demon's Periapt. *Even if the weapon is enchanted, the damage from the Blast Arrow will not be increased by magick potions. However, the base damage from the enchanted arrow will. Pawn use *Pawns will use Blast Arrows under certain dire circumstances. See the Threat Level and Special Tool/Curative Usage by Pawns page for more details. File:Pawns using Blast Arrows (demonstration)-0|When pawns sense that they are engaged in a "desperate battle", they will use the tools at their disposal to aid the party. In this demonstration, Strider pawns use Blast Arrows with Hailstorm Volley against 3 Elder Ogres and 3 Eliminators in the Rotunda of Dread (while carrying Fiend-luring Incense). File:Blast Arrows destroy 2 Condemned Gorecyclops in 12 seconds.|During the quest "An Unseen Rival II", a Strider wielding a Dragon's Ire bow uses Blast Arrows, 4 Salomet's Secrets and 4 Tagilus' Miracles to complete the quest in 12 seconds. Notes *Due to its flammability and explosive nature, a single Blast Arrow is usually enough to knock a Griffin from the sky, grounding it with its wings afire. *The blast has an area of effect that is useful for crowd control. *The Blast Arrow is also highly effective against Death using Tenfold Flurry. Combining Product of Gallery Blast Arrow Head.jpg|The three explosive charges around the head of a Blast Arrow. Category:Special Arrows